villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nathan Cross
Sergeant Nathan Cross, also known simply as '''Cross '''is one of the main antagonists of Need for Speed: Most Wanted and a minor antagonist in Need for Speed: Carbon. Cross was a former police officer of the Rockport Police Department before getting fired and becoming a bounty hunter in Carbon. He also makes a cameo appearance in Need for Speed: Payback. Origins The Player arrives in Rockport to look for a race. After following Mia Townsend, suddenly they are stopped by the RPD and Mia manages to escape. Cross comes out of the car and shows the player his police badge and laughs. Cross compliments the player’s BMW M3 GTR and then comments on it being a race car. Cross’ unnamed female partner asks the player if she like to take a peek under the hood and Cross agrees, mocking the player. Cross then threatens to tear the player’s car apart and the entire racing scene of Rockport in general. He then opens the car and demands the player gets out of the car. However, the RPD send a radio coded message about a street race going on and to Cross’ disappointment, he shuts the door and tells the player they wont be so lucky. Cross then pulls out his key and keys the Player’s car. He then gets into his Corvette C6 and drives off. Later on in the game after Razor tampers with the player’s and the player loses the race, the RPD arrive and with no way to escape, Cross comes in the scene and arrests the player alongside his unnamed female partner. The Player is later bailed out by Mia. Cross will later call the player twice and mock him in the calls. Eventually when the Player hits Blacklist member #5, Cross will tell the player that he’s no longer going to be Mr. Nice Guy and he says he’ll take care of the player himself. Eventually in the end of the game, Cross will arrive on the scene and ask where the Player went. Mia told Cross he got away and Cross tells his unnamed female partner that he wants everyone after the Player. Eventually the entire RPD will chase the Player and Cross will call the player one last time “thanking him” for arresting the entire blacklist. He tells the player to give himself up. Eventually the Player manages to escape via the old bridge and jumps succesfully. Cross is seen braking hard while the Player escapes. After that, Cross places the Player on the National Most Wanted list. NFS: Carbon Cross makes another appearance in NFS: Carbon. Because of his failure to capture the Player previously, Cross was fired by the Rockport Police Department. As such, he manages to catch up to the Player who is driving through Carbon canyon and smashes into the rear of the BMW M3 GTR. He says “hey guess who’s back” and continues to chase and smash into the player’s car. Eventually the Player totals his BMW and Cross runs up and closes the Player’s car do and tells him he has a score to settle from Rockport. Eventually Darius arrives and “bails” the player from Cross. Cross eventually leaves and drives off. Cross will later be seen spying on the player in a scene between Nikki and the Player talking about the failed race the Player left Palmont. Cross will last be seen in the Courthouse in Palmont. Paid by Dairus, Cross will cuff the player and toss the Player’s keys to Darius. Nikki arrives and Cross eventually hands the player’s keys to Nikki. Cross tells Nikki that he’s just a bounty hunter and tells her to make sure he gets paid. He drives off and is not seen for the rest of the game. NFS: Payback A voice recording from Cross regarding The House is picked up and listened to in the mission Covert Courier. After hearing it, Jessica Miller believes that Lina Navarro has the Silver Rock Police Department in her payroll, and says "That's NOT good", viewing it as a serious threat. Cross is not heard from again for the rest of the game. Personality In Need For Speed: Most Wanted, Cross was seen as an arrogant, rude, and sarcastic police officer who belittled the player in every possivle regard. Cross’ dialogue in Most Wanted suggests he had a short temper, especially with street racers and he doesn’t like the racers one bit. This is especially seen during the last scene here he shours “everyone” to his female partner. Cross also has even threatened to pound the player into thr pavement and had no remorse. This is likely dud to the RPD’s maxium pressure to stop street racing at all costs in Rockport. In Carbon, Cross is seen as more sinister yet less out front. He performs Darius’ dirty business behind the scenes and even spies on the Player and Nikki during one scene. Cross in Carbon is motivated by money rather than performing his duty. In spite of this, Cross won’g hesitate to cause public property damage, or even use physical force as he totals the Player’s BMW and can be seen hitting a sign while the Player speaks to Darius. Cross will also throw the player to the Cross just to serve his client Darius. However, Cross does have a change of heart when Nikki arrives suggesting that he to does not like Darius. Appearance In Need for Speed: Most Wanted 2005, Cross is seen wear a blue button up shirt with short sleeves, suspendeds, and jeans and has a pistol on his side. He sports an afro. In Need for Speed: Carbon, Cross only wears a button up shirt, pants, and has braids instead. Vehicle Cross drives a Chevrolet Corvette in both games featuring a unique vinyl. In Most Wanted, Cross’ Corvette js a standard Corvette C6, but in Carbon, he drives a Corvette C6 Z06. NFSCChevroletCorvetteZ06Bonus.png|Cross' Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 in Need for Speed Carbon Trivia *According to Most Wanted: 2005, Cross is the best driver in the Rockport Police Department. *Cross’ rank in the RPD was a sergeant. *Cross appears in pursuits in both MW and Carbon. Cross’ police cruiser is noticeably heavier to take out than other police cars. He’s usuallt surronded by 2-3 Federal Cruisers. *Although Cross is a bounty hunter in Carbon, he strangely appears in police pursuits. *The Player can unlock Cross’ Corvette Z06 in Rewards Cards in Need for Speed: Carbon. The player can also drive his car in Challenge Series #3 in Carbon. *It is possible to make Cross’ Corvette Z06 via regular customization methods in NFS Carbon. **However, the player must use Extra Options to access the proper vinyl. ***However, his Corvette Z06’s bodykit was overlaid on top the stock body. ****The overlaid bodykit issue was fixed in the Improvement Mod of Need for Speed: Carbon. *Cross makes a cameo appearance in NFS: Payback. *Cross is one of the first law enforcement antagonists in the Need for Speed series. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Game Bosses Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Enforcer Category:Inconclusive Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes